1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to global positioning system (GPS) devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to receiving GPS routes from a network server, wherein the GPS routes provide popularity rating information.
2. Description of the Related Art
GPS devices use algorithms to provide route information from one point to another. Unfortunately, many times these routes may not be the optimal route. In many cases, the GPS user or correspondents of the GPS user may be able to provide alternate routes for a trip that better suit the needs of the user.